


Dear Lexa

by Square4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square4/pseuds/Square4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Letter from Clarke to Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Lexa

Dear Lexa,

I actually don’t know what to say. My mind is in a mess now, and there are just so much emotions and I don’t know how to handle all of these and –

You’re not here anymore.

I still can’t say this out loud without tearing up. I never thought I would lose you like this.

You are not the first person I have feelings for, but you are the one I feel the most for. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to care for anyone the same way again. Even if I do – which seems impossible for me now – please know that you are always in my heart. Not a single day will go by without me missing you. The time we spent together was not long, what we had was not much; but we went from being enemy to ally, from distanced to something more. Because of you, I feel connected to the world in a totally different way as I know you always understand me. Being with you was bittersweet, but I’ll never regret anything between us.

For the world, you’re _Heda_ , the commander of 13 clans who has done great things that no one ever did before. But for me, you are always Lexa, the woman who would smile and cry because of me.

My drawing of you is the only thing I have left of you now. I know it will be the most treasurable thing I own from now on. I had lost my passion for drawing a long time ago, it was you that made me have to urge to draw again. I wanted to capture your peaceful moment because it was beautiful. You were my muse. But you are gone now. I don’t know if I’ll want to draw again. I don’t know if I can even draw again.

I know that when my time has come to start my final journey to the ground, you’ll be right there for me. You’ll welcome me with your soft smile and your gentle embrace, as you always have. So I’d be patient, and I’ll continue what you – we – have started for our people, until peace finally comes for every single one of us. I’ll not let anyone turn your effort into nothing.

That’s all I can think of now. I’m tired. So tired. I really don’t know what else to say. I’m sorry, Lexa. I miss you so much. Even though this is just a phrase from the Ark, I mean it by all my heart: May we meet again. And I believe we will.

I love you.

Yours always,

Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> "The Scientist" by Coldplay inspired this writing.  
> I highly recommended you to listen to it now.


End file.
